Bittersweet
by Johnny Spectre
Summary: The tale of the Dragon King is not for the faint of heart. The Cursed Legacy's path of destiny will be lead by the greatest of the Stars, and the world may never be the same. Civil wars between human and dragon will rattle both Heaven and Hell. A sort-of prequel to Fallen Dragon (both Spectre and serioushugsies versions), but can be standalone.


**Hey there! Johnny Spectre Here with another Fairy Tail Fic~**

 **okay, okay, I guess you're less than thrilled, but c'mon I think I'm on a roll here!**

 ***sigh* regardless, this fic is a bit of a pet project that can shed some light on Fallen Dragon. _Some_. This is an annalogia fic, and I hope it'll be different than others I've seen... hopefully more developed.  
**

* * *

Screams pierced the night sky, only to be silenced in a flash of dark light, a town laid to waste as a giant shadow loomed above. The ground shuddered under the weight of the large-scaled black behemoth. Its blue markings seemingly glowed in the moonlight overshadowed by the smoke from the ruins it had caused.

The mass shifted as it lurched back before shrinking down to a tall muscular human, dark skin covered in periwinkle markings with a mane of hair two shades darker. His eyes darted a piercing scowl about, looking for any survivors. His senses were on alert, not in fear, but in fury. He had smelled the blood of what he'd scoured for, and now it was gone, just like every other time, only to find it somewhere else. It was then that a distinct smell wafted through the devastation. He followed the scent to a destroyed house, and he saw large tin with a busted lid holding sweets.

He lifted one from the container, it was a cookie. He sniffed it once, taking in the smell.

"Anna..." he rumbled in his throat, memories surfacing from oh so long ago.

* * *

"Hi!"

A young boy opened one eye in a scowl to look at the someone who woke him up. His beady sight met an earthy brown beneath sun-kissed golden hair. The interruptor blinked at him with a smile on her face.

"My name's Anna, what's yours?"

He blinked at her cheery tone before answering. "...Eimindah."

"...Amyn...what?"

Eimindah grunted as he sat up and slid off the boulder he was resting on, making his way into the wooded brush.

"Hey! Wait for me!" the girl called to him, prompting the boy to walk faster.

This continued for some time as the two walked across streams, climbed hills and cliffsides, much to Eimindah's annoyance.

Anna's persistent had her follow the boy until they reached a large cave. "Slow down, you jerk!"

Eimindah ignored her as he walked straight in the cave. The young girl puffed her cheeks in frustration as she stomped her feet to continue her pursuit.

Her actions were halted as heavy footfalls echoed from the cave. She gaped as a large black creature stepped into the sun. Its limbs were taut with muscle, and its body covered in thick scales. Pale eyes gazed down at her from the long thick neck attatching its weathered head to its body. Its mouth held scars where lips would be, showcasing white fangs. Four horns grew on its skull, the lower two much larger than the ones above, growing along its jaw, the other two curving back down the neck. Along its back were four wings folded to appear as two.

This was a dragon.

Anna's eyes went wide at the enormity of the beast before her, until she saw the boy she followed standing on the dragon's shoulder.

"You jerk! How come you kept running away!" she yelled at him, her brown eyes glaring at him like piercing through stone.

Eimindah turned away in a huff as the dragon looked to him and back to Anna. A light rumbling was heard, and Anna saw that the dragon was chuckling.

"Forgiveness is needed, young one. The boy is not used to his own." He tapped Eimindah's head with the soft base of his claw, the boy flinched as he rubbed the growing welt.

"She's not one of us! I'm a dragon, damn it!" he roared, only to receive a firmer tap, sending him to the ground.

"Language, boy. I did not raise you to be so rude." Eimindah grumbled as he picked himself up to sit. The dragon returned its gaze to the girl. "Allow me to introduce myself, young one. I am Bahamut, Dragon of Chaos, son of Jörgumandr. This is my son, Eimindah Hinakhos."

The girl smiled. "My name's Anna, Anna Heartfilia! It's nice to meet you, sir!"

Bahamut chuckled. "Well met, dear Anna. Pray tell, why would one so young traverse so far from home?"

Anna's face grew sad. "My village was attacked by some bad men... I think I was the only one that escaped. Your son was the first person I've seen in a week -EEP!" she jumped in surprise as Bahamut slammed his palm over the boy, leaving his head free.

"You Insufferable Lout!" he snarled. "How could you be so callous to not see the pain in her eyes?"

"I don't care! She said my name wrong!" Eimindah yelled back, teeth bared.

Bahamut was not so fazed. "Again with that! You can't just leave people to get lost when they do that, boy!"

"She was persistent! So I brought her here for you to get rid of her -OW!" Eimindah grunted, trying to escape the dragon's grasp. He did not expect to feel a worn shoe hitting his face. He glared up at Anna who was standing over him.

"That was rude!" she said, "Boys should be able to deal with their own problems without asking for help!"

"I'm not a boy! I'm a dragon!"

"That goes ten-tier for dragons!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"What are you, four?!"

"I'm nine!" Eimindah growled at her.

"You're tiny! I'm six!"

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

"ENOUGH!" Bahamut roared, startling the birds from the trees nearby. Both children looked at the dragon with mixed expressions. Anna in shock and embarrassment, Eimindah in anger. The dragon brought his free claw to his face to pinch the bone above his nose. "Anna is correct, son. As a _human_ boy, you have to lean to deal with your own problems, and as a dragon, even moreso. Experience is the fruit of your mistakes. But you are also incorrect, child."

"Huh? How?" Anna blinked in curiosity.

"Females, both human and dragon, must endure even more problems than males." Bahamut released Eimindah from his claw. "Physically, they are considered weaker, except around certain instances of the year, and in many circles are demeaned or belittled." Bahamut waved his claw about to the forest. "But in many ways, they are much stronger."

"How?" the boy asked skeptically.

"Keep quiet and I will tell you." the dragon grunted. "For one, they are stronger in the mind. Not just smarter, but cleverer than many a man or drakon can be. They can act as though nothing is wrong, but they endure emotional pain much better.

"Without females, woman or drakaina, there would be no life. We all call the Earth 'Mother' for a good reason. To endure the trials of bringing life into the world is no mere feat. In these ways, and many more, females are the stronger of the species."

Eimindah grunted and turned away in a huff. Anna looked in awe at the dragon and stepped forward.

"Sir Bahamut?" she asked quietly.

"Please, child. I am not worth such a title."

"Sorry..." Anna whimpered. "Can you teach me to be stronger?"

"WHAT?!" Eimindah yelled. Bahamut was silent, but urged her to continue.

"I...I don't want to feel helpless." Anna started, some tears forming around her eyes. "I want to be able to stand and fight whatever comes at me. I never want to run from those I care about to save myself!"

The dragon looked down at the girl as she bowed her head to hide her tears. With a single claw, he lifted her chin to see her eyes, the two stayed like that for a moment until Bahamut spoke.

"To become stronger is to forge your own path through destiny. I cannot train you as I am my son..."

"Yeah! So begone!" the boy yelled, only for the dragon to whap his head with his tail.

"...But I do have a magic in my possession that I believe to have called you here. Will that suffice, my dear?"

Anna's eyes went wide and a smile graced her face in a joyous nod.

"Excellent! Come." he held out his arm for her to climb onto, and she did so to rest on his shoulder. "You too, boy." Eimindah grumbled from the forming welt and climbed to Bahamut's other shoulder. With both children secure, he stepped further into the clearing and spread his wings. "Hang on." with a hearty flap from each, the three were soon airborn.

"EEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH!" Anna screamed as she held on to a shoulder spike, the winds buffeting her strongly. Looking to the side, she saw Eimindah standing up with his hands in the air actually smiling, his short hair flowing in the wind, looking over at her, his smile turned into a devious smirk, one that the young girl did not take lightly.

Bahamut ignored the bickering of the two as the rode the air currents to his destination.

* * *

They arrived at a large mountain cave, at least three times the size of the one Anna met the two. The terrain was rocky, so they stayed on the dragon's back.

Bahamut scaled the inner walls with ease, being sure his passengers were secure, until they came to a cavern littered with gold and treasure.

Anna had never seen a place so shiny before, and the eerie blue light from the torches throughout made the place seem otherworldly. In a rather dark spot, part of the place began to glow, looking to her side, she saw Eimindah's marks glowing the same light. The silliness of it all made her laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny?!" Eimindah glowered.

"You are lit like a candle! Hahahahahaaa!"

Beside himself, Eimindah reflexively glowed more, only red was added to his hue. "Shut up!" he yelled as he pushed her into an ottoman half-buried in gold coins.

"Oof! Why you -!"

"Children, please! Over here!" the dragon called. The two ceased their fighting and ran over to their calling. Bahamut ran his claw against a level at his eye until he grasped what he was searching for.

The two children stood still as the dragon brought down a large chest, after he did so, he ran his claws over a black stone near a large basin nearby. Sparks flew into the basin, and an orange flame came alight.

"Long before I brought my son under my wing, I was entrusted this by an old friend." Bahamut said as he tapped his claws along the chest's bracing arches. "She claimed that when the time was right, a child as bright as the sun would be cast over by an eclipse of despair, and only then would it be privy for the Twelve Stars to return." he then hooked a claw on the latch to open the box.

Inside were books and scrolls. Written accounts from long past detailing who knows what. Hanging from the lid were three weapons, a whip, a chain, and a gauntlet. Alongside that were two bangles embossed with stars and lines, creating images along the bands. But displayed in the center was the true prize. Seven keys were present inside, laying upon a velvet rest. Three were colored silver, while the other four were pristine gold.

"I have hidden away these pieces until said child came to me. I do believe that child to be you, dear Anna."

Anna looked at the chest in awe. "Wow... they look just like Mama's keys!"

Bahamut's brow raised at the claim. "Child, was your mother a Celestial Spirit Mage?"

The young girl grew worried at his tone. "Um... I don't know... I just remember she had a ring with three gold keys on it, they looked different than those..."

"Do you recall what they were?" Bahamut reached into the chest and pulled out a small scroll and placed it in her hands.

Anna squinted at the pictures, trying to remember them on her mother's waist. "The horned circle... two squiggly lines, and... oh, an 'm' with a pointed tail!"

"Taurus the Golden Bull, Aquarius the Water Bearer, and Scorpio the Scorpion." Bahamut muttered. "My, my, my... a rather cunning combination."

"Who cares!" Eimindah yelled over them, grabbing the scroll and lifting it over his head. He was about to throw it into the fire when Anna tackled him to the ground.

"Nooo!" she cried as they fell onto a pile of treasure. "Give it back!"

"Get off of me! Stupid human!"

"EIMINDAH!" Bahamut roared. "CEASE THIS FOOLISHNESS AT ONCE!"

"NO!" the child roared in return. "Dragons don't give up anything! Especially not to annoying humans!"

"IGNORANT BOY!" he pressed his claw down on the boy's head hard. "This girl is the rightful bearer, so you will belay your hand!"

"OWOWOWOWOWOW! RELEASE ME!"

Bahamut growled as he picked up Eimindah and shook him to drop the scroll. After he did that, he unceremoniously flicked the boy across the cavern. The dragon looked down at Anna and returned the scroll to the chest.

"Do not worry about Eimindah, my dear. Dragon Slayers are made of sterner stuff."

Anna rested herself on her knees with a huff. "who would care about that fool?" The dragon only smiled. "Wait, you said Dragon Slayer? Why are you training him to slay dragons?!"

Bahamut laid his claw between them in rest. "Because of the war, my dear. Dragons are noble creatures, but there are many angered by humanity's arrogance. There are those that believe humans to be a disease, and others believe them to be livestock. A fair few believe that they can be taught so we can live in peace. These reasons have caused our society to fraction and we are at civil war. Some time ago, one dragon granted a human the ability of our magic, and became the first Dragon Slayer. As a slayer, they have the power to fight dragons, and kill, if need be. That is what I train Eimindah as; so he can be an ambassador to humans and dragons."

"That's strange."

"Oh? how so?"

Anna pointed in the direction Eimindah flew. "How can he be a fish if he's already a mule?"

Bahamut took a moment to understand her words before he let loose a howl of laughter. In a moment he collected himself to answer. "No, no hahahah, Ambassador, not bass... though he does act like a mule." The two laughed at that, but the dragon gestured back to the chest. "but enough about that. Why don't you see what the keys left for you are?"

Anna smiled wide at the opportunity. "Okay!"

The dragon of chaos laughed. "Alright then... if I remember correctly, you can give the silver keys an alternate name, if you wish, to better distinguish them from others. The gold keys are one of a kind, and as such cannot be renamed. The keys that I have safeguarded are as follows:

"Caelum the Chisel, the malleable tool. Be it a weapon or an aide, you shall be hard-pressed to find one so versatile.

"Pegasus the Winged Horse, steed of heroes. The only thing faster in the skies are us dragons.

"Crumudgeon the Southern Cross, archivist of knowledge. Much like myself, he knows many things, and all that is required is the proper question."

"Crum...Cruma...huh?" Anna tried saying the last spirit's name, but was tongue-tied. "Imma call him Crummy!"

"Hahaha, very well, child. Finally, we have the four Zodiac keys in my possession: Virgo the Maiden, Leo the Lion, Libra the Heavenly Scales, and Capricorn the Sea Goat. Each of these keys holds power unseen for generations."

The young girl smiled as she held out her hand. "Can I try it?"

Bahamut smiled and plucked Virgo's key from its place. "It would be an insult to my promise if I did not." Setting the key into her hand, Anna grasped it, and she felt warmth course through her veins. "You must repeat after me, child: 'I call upon thee, spirits of the Celestial World. I am the bridge between realms. Hear my summons and pass through the Gate'. After which, you say which spirit's gate to open."

With a nod, Anna held out the key. "I call on thee, spirits of the Celstial World. I am the bridge between worlds. Hear my summons and pass through the Gate! Gate of the Maiden, I open you!"

While not exact, the key did spark and a heavy chime nearly had the girl fall over. A magic circle appeared and a young woman rose from it.

She was dressed in an ankle-length black skirt with a white apron over top of it. And her hair was a shocking state of pink that fell in waves down to her waist. Her eyes were bright as she smiled at Anna. "Hello, dear princess, how may I serve you?"

Anna's eyes sparkled at Virgo. "I did it! I did it! I did it! Did you see me, Bahamut? I can do magic!"

The dragon chuckled. "Indeed you did, congratulations. How do you feel?"

"Like I can do anything!"

Virgo placed her hand over her mouth to laugh at the child before looking at the towering dragon. "It's been a long time since I've seen you, Lord Bahamut. The years appear to have been unkind to you."

Bahamut lifted his head in a huff. "I am unworthy of that title. My appearance was by a mistake on both parties, but I have lived with the consequence."

Virgo smiled demurely. "So you have." She turned back to the dancing girl. "Dear Princess, may we discuss the terms for our contract?"

Anna stopped hopping about to look at the spirit. "Contract?"

"The Celestial Spirits are living beings just as you or I, child, so you can discuss when they are allowed to come to your aid." Bahamut said, picking up a Jewel from a large pile and holding it between his claws. "They have their own lives to live, so they cannot be present in this realm at all times. Doing so is very hazardous for their health and for the summoner. Think of a whale holding a bear underwater. Both need air to breathe, and while one is more accustomed to the environment, one or both would perish if present underwater for too long. Do you understand?"

Anna thought for a moment. "I... think so... but what's a whale?"

The dragon chuckled. "A very large fish, child."

Anna nodded and then looked to Virgo. "So... um, what days can I call you on?"

The pink haired spirit smiled at her. "Thankfully, the Zodiac spirits have a very open schedule, so I would be happy to have you call whenever you have need of me."

Anna smiled at her. "So what can your magic do?"

"I specialize in earth magic to trap anyone that would harm my summoner, though the Celestial Spirit King is rather fond of my cooking." Virgo stated.

"Celestial Spirit King?" Anna asked.

"The ruler of the Celestial Spirit Realm, child." Bahamut stated. "he is one on par with the gods, though he is rather... strange, if I could put it to words..."

"I will inform him of your opinion, Lord Bahamut." Virgo said with a smirk as she began to glow into stardust.

"Wait! Virgo! Don't leave yet!" Anna said as she flailed her arms to stop her.

"Do not worry, princess. I will always be there when you call." Virgo said as she disappeared.

Anna tried to stop her but passed through her form and fell to the ground. She put her hands on her face and whined until she felt a talon on her head.

"Be at ease, my dear. Virgo is not gone." Bahamut said.

"I know... but she reminded me of Mama..." Anna whimpered as she sat with her knees to her chest.

"I see... Virgo has been known to take various appearances to suit her summoner." Bahamut ran his claw through her hair to calm her. "You may ask her to change it next time you call on her."

"No!" Anna said, looking at the dragon. "I'm okay! I promise! I'm not going to change her if she doesn't want to. She's a living being, she needs that freedom too!"

Bahamut lifted his claw in surprise at her words, then chuckled. "You truly are something special, Anna. So, shall we see what the others have in store?"

The little girl smiled. "Okay!"

* * *

Eimindah groaned as he came to on top of a pile of gold. _'Grrrr. Why is Bahamut so focused on that human? She's weak!'_ He sat up and looked around, seeing the dragon across the cavern where golden light was shining. He scrambled to his feet and ran towards them. The cavern was vast and Eimindah saw several flashes of the light, along with a distinct chime. As he was about to jump over the last pile to confront them, he heard Anna call out something involving a lion, and with a flash, a person appeared... in _armor_.

 _'So that human summoned a_ knight _?! How dare she!'_ Eimindah snarled and lunged at the knight grabbing its unarmored head and sinking his teeth into its ginger-haired skull.

"YEEEAHAHAHAOWRRRR!" the knight yowled he flailed to try and remove the dragon child.

"Eimindah! Release Leo!" he heard Bahamut shout.

"Shut up!" Eimindah spat out. "The human summoned a knight! Our enemies! I told you she didn't belong!"

"EIMINDAH!"

He heard the piercing shriek and looked down to see Anna glaring at him with all the forcce she ccould muster. Their eyes met, and Eimindah felt erred.

Anna motioned for the lion knight to kneel, and as he did so, she grabbed Eimindah's ankle and flipped him onto his back. The dragon child glared up at her as her hands went to her waist. "Say you're sorry."

His eyes went wide in anger at her words. "Why should I?!"

"You attacked a spirit first, boy." Bahamut growled at him. "It is exactly that mentality I've been trying to beat out of you!"

"She summoned a knight!" he rebutted, baring his teeth. "Of course I was gonna attack. That canned human was begging for it."

The armored spirit glared at him. "While I am a knight of the Celestial Spirit King, I, Leo Nemea, would bow and aid my new Princess more."

"Princess?" the child exclaimed before getting up and glaring at Anna. "This human?"

Leo smirked, showing his fangs. "But of course. The Zodiacs are loyal to our bearers and will assist with any ordeal."

Eimindah glowered at Leo before smirking. "Well good luck with that, Zodiac Knight, because as a dragon, I'm not letting you get close!"

The dragon and the youngest were surprised at his words, and Anna yelp as she realized what exactly he said.

"W-w-what are you saying, Eimindah?!" Anna stammered.

The dragon child eyed her before fixing his glare back on Leo. "Exactly what I said. I'm a dragon, he calls you a princess, and it's my job to keep idiots like this one away."

To the side, Bahamut palmed his face at the implications. _'Of course that would be his motive... all those stories did something right, I suppose.'_

Anna puffed out her cheeks as she stomped up to meet Eimindah's face. "I don't care. Say you're sorry!"

Eimindah looked her in the eye and smiled. "Make me."

Anna's face blushed in anger as she stomped in place and started flailing the arm not holding the lion's key. Eimindah suddenly felt his chin hurt as he stumbled back and lost his footing. His head shot up at the footsteps as Anna jumped on top of him and batted her fists on his head. "Say it say it say it say it!"

"Ow! Get off of me, you stupid human!" the dragon child yelled.

Leo looked at his new master hitting the child again and again, his eyes then went to the exasperated dragon that was clutching the bridge of his snout. He saw Bahamut turn his head to him and bowed slightly.

"My apologies for my son's actions, Leo. He has always been... difficult."

Leo chuckled. "Think nothing of it, Bahamut. He takes after you quite well."

Bahamut snarled at the spirit, but he dispersed into light leaving the dragon with his charges. Letting out a weary sigh, he turned to them. Eimindah had been stubborn, as of late, and Anna was bringing out some latent senses that the boy had been given in infancy.

"Say it or I bite you!"

"Go ahead and try, you- OW!"

 _'Something tells me that those two will change the world... for better or worse, I cannot say...'_

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter. Eimindah meets Anna, and Anna meets Bahamut, the Dragon of Chaos, and Bahamut gives her the keys to unlock her destiny (shut up, the line is perfect)!**

 **Yeesh, Eimindah's not exactly a people person. Hopefully Anna can get him out of it.**

 **SO... yeah, first chapter. This can be related to Fallen Dragon on my page or serioushugsies, but it doesn't have to. but if you're interested, check it out!**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW YOU JERKS!**


End file.
